coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9619 (21st November 2018)
Plot Sally is hurt by the question and vehemently denies the accusation. Gemma throws a pint over Chesney when she serves him, saying he's a grass. To calm matters down, Cathy drives Gemma to the police station to see what's happened to Spike. Paula goes through Duncan's evidence with Sally. Part of it is a claim that they spent her birthday in a hotel together but she can't remember what she actually did that night. Ryan asks Bethany out. She mentions she needs a part-time evening job, giving him an idea. Chesney worries that Gemma is going out with a criminal. Emma tells him she's booked him in for a spray tan as he's ashamed of his pale legs. Spike is released due to insufficient evidence, saying he was arrested due to anonymous tip-off. Ali apologises to Bethany for his stupid behaviour when Ryan brings her into the bistro for a waitressing job. Michelle takes her on, although Robert has doubts. When the Metcalfes discuss the events of Sally's birthday, Tim can only remember Duncan arriving that day with a large bunch of flowers. Brian proudly presents Phil with his ideas but is curtly told he's changed his mind due to fears of copyright infringement and he'll have to come up a new plan by tomorrow. Chesney looks awful after his spray tan. Gemma orders Spike to punch Chesney for grassing but he refuses, confiding in her that he did burgle the pizza shop. He then tells Gemma how much Chesney fancies her and walks off. Kevin suddenly remembers that Sally was visiting Jack at the hospital on 11th July. Cathy worries as Brian plans to work through the night. Gemma sheepishly announces she's dumped Spike and Chesney realises the truth. He tells her he'll never forgive her for pushing Spike to assault him. Sally's family are delighted at the development but the hospital want a written request for the CCTV footage which will take several days to expedite with any adjournment being doubtful unless Sally is ill. Robert thinks Ali and Ryan are getting on better, not realising that behind their fixed grins the two still despise each other. Tim feels guilty for doubting Sally and vows to always believe her, killing Gina's hopes. Sophie rings Sally with the news and tells her to feign a sudden illness to get an adjournment. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Prison Officer - Nicole Keri *Spike - Joel Morris *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Weatherfield Crown Court - Holding cell *Norcross Prison - Corridor Notes *Last appearance of Ali Neeson until 4th March 2019. *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scenes at Weatherfield Crown Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paula and Sophie search for a crucial alibi for Sally; Phil brings down the curtain on Brian's theatrical ambitions; and Spike's confession shocks Gemma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,237,948 viewers (15th place). Category:2018 episodes